A Slight Fight
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: James and Sirius have a fight.. Lily and Lupin have a secret.. and I suck at Summarys xD


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
My second fanfic.  
(: Hope you like it.**

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. Remus and Lily were in a deep conversation about a certain library book, James and Sirius were making up pranks, and Peter hung behind them, grinning toothily.

As they entered the Hall, Lily waved goodbye to the four boys and went to sit with one of her friends at the end of the Gryffindor table. James, Sirius, and Lupin made their way to the front of the table.

"Aren't you coming, Wormy?" James asked, looking back at Peter. Peter was trying to squeeze in between a few students at the table. "No...I want to sit here today.." he responded. Remus raised his eyebrows, then pulled James to sit down beside him. "Don't worry about him. Who knows what his problem is now."

Dinner was noisy; there was a buzz in the air from all the students talking at once, there were clanks of forks hitting plates, and there was pieces of food flying around here and there at the Slytherin table. James looked over to see Severus Snape sitting beside Lucius Malfoy. Severus looked sulky, as if the food flying over his head was meant to hit him.

People slowly drifted out of the Great Hall. Dinner ended and Dumbledore had already left the room. Professor Slughorn was squeezing out of his chair at the teachers' table.

"Oi, James," Sirius spoke, prodding James in the side and pointing at Slughorn. The two boys sniggered. Remus rolled his eyes, then turned around to see Lily walking towards them. "Why are James and Sirius looking like they've just found something interesting?" she asked hesitantly. She knew they'd be up to something. Remus just shook his head.

Sirius and James looked at each other, then walked up to the teachers' table. "What's wrong, Professor?" Sirius asked, watching Slughorn as he tried to get out of his chair. The Hall had cleared now. "Sirius, m'boy, yes...I'm having... a slight... problem... Ahh there we go." He had pulled free from the chair that was clinging to his bottom.

Remus and Lily walked up behind Sirius and James, rolling their eyes. "James, Sirius, I'm heading up to the common room." Remus told them, then turned away, walking across the room and out the doors. Lily looked at the two boys' faces, then rolled her eyes, going after Remus. Peter had left with a group of sulky looking Gryffindors just after dinner had finished, so James and Sirius were left alone with Slughorn.

"Did you want something?" Slughorn asked in a bouncy sort of tone.

"N—yes," Sirius said, grinning. James looked to his friend, then to Slughorn.

"...Well?" Slughorn ushered, looking down at his little watch. "You'd best hurry. I'm running late."

"Sir.. do you have any spare time to teach me how to make a love potion?" James asked quickly. Sirius looked at his friend as if he had gone mad.

"..Er.. yes, m'boy. Come by tomorrow. But.. might I ask what you want a love potion for?" asked Slughorn, raising his eyebrows.

"Lily Evans," was James's quick reply. Sirius rolled his eyes and groaned. When would his friend give up?

"Ah," mumbled Slughorn, putting his hand to his chin and thinking. He didn't really know what to say, but agreed with James that he'd help him make a love potion.

Slughorn left after that, because he was 'late' for something. James thought he just didn't want to talk to him. After all, James always did love pranking people, and Slughorn must have had the idea that James would prank _him_.

Sirius seemed to be in a bad mood as the two of them walked through the portrait hole and into the now empty common room.

"You stupid git, Prongs!" Sirius said, flopping down on the couch in front of the fire.

"What did I do?" James asked, exasperated.

"You ruined my plan.. my _whole _plan!"

"What plan?!"

"I was going to make the sticking charm on his chair stronger, then make him sit back down."

"...You put the sticking charm on the chair in the first place?"

"Of course I did, you idiot."

James stood in silence, looking at Sirius. Remus walked out of the boys' dormitories and stared at James and Sirius. "What's with all the whisper-yelling that I can hear clear up in the dormitories?" he asked them, folding his arms.

"Sirius wanted to –" But before James could finish Sirius pointed a finger at Remus while glaring at James.

"YOU. RUINED. MY. PLAN." Sirius yelled, poking James in the arm rather hard. "I was going to charm Slughorn's chair," he added, looking to Remus. "Plus," he said, turning back to James. "You want to make a love potion for Lily just because she won't go out with you. So you want to force her."

Remus looked shocked at all of this. James pouted, holding his arm. "Sirius, how is your plan better than me trying to get Lily to go out with me?"

"It won't work, you thick-headed idiot. Your plan won't work." Sirius said angrily, rolling his eyes. "Remus won't allow you to give that potion to Lily."

Remus backed away, back up the stairs. James looked dumbfounded and confused. "What's me giving Lily a love potion have _anything_ to do with Remus?"

"OH MY GOD!" Sirius bellowed, punching James in the arm. "You still don't get it. LILY LOVES REMUS, NOT YOU. Remus won't allow you to give her the potion, because he loves her!"

"But...but..." James looked aghast, then looked to the place where Remus had disappeared. "How does that ruin your plan, Sirius?"

"You're thick....." Sirius stated. "You are a thick idiot. You know that? IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU ASKING SLUGHORN TO HELP YOU MAKE A LOVE POTION, I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CHARM HIS CHAIR. But nooo, you just had to take his time away. Now I can't do my plan, and you won't get Lily."

Sirius stood up and left James to stand there, taking it all in. "Oh..." he mumbled to himself. He felt like an idiot for not noticing this.

James went to bed, but couldn't sleep. _Why? Why does Lily love Remus?_ He kept asking himself. _She's supposed to love me, Mister Popular, Seeker for Gryffindor._ He wondered if he could trick Lily into not liking Remus.. tell her something like "Remus doesn't shower," or "Remus drools and snores when he's sleeping." But then James would be ruining his friendship with Remus. What could he do?

Sirius rolled over in his bed, he was awake too. "Listen, mate," he whispered towards James's bed. "Sorry I yelled.. I can always prank Slughorn next time."

"Yeah.." James muttered. Then fell asleep. Would he ever get Lily to love _him_?

* * *

**Is it okay? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (:**


End file.
